Blog użytkownika:Rufna/Część 2
Obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. Nie chciałam wstawać. Samo pójście do szkoły nie było straszne, ale rozmowa z Lysander, na którą, znając życie, będę zbierać się cały dzień, czy chociaż śniadanie z rodzicami... Nie, to mnie przerasta. Ostatnio w ogóle z nimi nie rozmawiam, a tak chciałabym wyżalić się mamie. Zrozumiałaby mnie, pocieszyła jakoś, ale atmosferę w naszym domu można ostatnio nożem ciąć, także nie ma szans. Rozalio, błagam, bądź dziś w szkole! Może złapię ją razem z Alexym? Tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, tak mało czasu. Specjalnie przedłużyłam swoją kąpiel, żeby skrócić bytowanie z rodzicami do minimum. Trudno, przez nerwy i tak nic nie przełknę. Lekarz powiedział mi kiedyś, że jak nie nauczę się wyrażać emocji to mogę się mocno pochorować. Czuję, że jestem na najlepszej drodze, zwłaszcza, że zwykły suwak doprowadza mnie do wewnętrznej furii. Może gdybym umiała reagować jak Kastiel byłoby mi lżej. Chociaż..on i tak całe dnie chodzi wkurzony. Z drugiej strony ja nie pamiętam miesiąca kiedy nie przepłakałam choć jednej nocy. Być spokojnym jak Lys. Marzenie. -Lecę, cześć.-rzuciłam rodzicom, którzy sprzątali właśnie swoje talerze po śniadaniu. -Zaraz, a ty nie jesz?-powstrzymała mnie mama -Nie zdążę już, śpieszę się.-nie czekając na dalszą reakcję zamknęłam drzwi i żwawym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku szkoły.-Będzie dobrze. Spokojnie.-powtarzałam sobie szeptem i stanęłam przed bramką oddzielającą mnie od parku. Chwila kombinowania przy zamku i weszłam. Idiota chyba wymyślił to, że do parku wejść można jedną stroną, a wyjść drugą. Wejście od strony kafejki było jednak otwarte praktycznie cały czas, więc przy nim przynajmniej nie musiałam się siłować. Przypomniałam sobie jak Kastiel pokazał mi tą sztuczkę otwierającą bramkę z dowolnej strony. To był dzień kiedy poznałam Lysndra. Siedziałam do późna w szkole szukając ducha. Zaśmiałam się z siebie. Kastiel w swej nieomylności stwierdził, że zabłądzę i odprowadził mnie pod dom. Pożaliłam mu się niedogodnością związaną z bramką, a on jakby nigdy nic otworzył ją w dwie sekundy. Musiał kilka razy powtórzyć zanim załapałam jak to zrobić. Oczywiście puszył się przy tym jak paw, ale trudno, bez tego nie byłby sobą. Może nawet bym go nie polubiła, gdyby był miły? Bum!-nie dane było mi kontynuowanie wspomnień bo zderzyłam się z osobą stojącą w wejściu szkoły. Wiwat gracjo!-Auć! Sorry... -No ty to wiesz jakie zrobić wejście.-oczywiście, przed kim mogłabym wyjść na niezdarę, jak nie przed Kastielem. -Ciebie też miło widzieć.-doparłam mu z przekąsem i sprawdziłam czy nic nie zgubiłam przy zderzeniu. -Wyglądasz niezbyt ciekawie. -Kastiel jak zawsze-niezawodny gentelman. Wybacz, ale śpieszę się. -Poczekaj.-w takich momentach "Kassi" mnie irytował. Nie krzyczał, nie wołał alarmującym głosem. Po prostu mówić, dość cicho nawet i wiedział, że się zatrzymam i poczekam. -Czego?!-byłam już zirytowana i na szczęście przy Kastielu nie musiałam się hamować. -Schowaj pazurki kotku. Lysander cię szukał i chciał koniecznie, żeby ci to przekazał. -Fajnie.-odwróciłam się na pięcie i weszłam do szkoły. Wrócił ucisk w żołądku. Lekarz miał rację. Umrę młodo skoro nie potrafię zapanować nad emocjami przy pierwszy zakochaniu. Do zajęć mam jeszcze trochę czasu. Tylko gdzie jest Lysander. I Roza. No i Alexy. Jak zawsze nikogo nie ma tam, gdzie go szukam. Chyba wychodziłam już maraton na szukaniu różnych osób po tej szkole. -Armin!-pomachałam do zapatrzonego w konsolę chłopaka. Ten rzucił mi przelotne spojrzenie i mruknął "Cześć'. Znaczy tak myślę, bo hałas na korytarzu trochę uniemożliwiał mi rozpoznanie. Przedostałam się do niego.-Cześć. Wiesz może gdzie jest Alexy? -Ostatnio widziałem go na zapisach u Melani. Zapisy? Jasna cholera. pewnie chodzi o ten wczorajszy apel. Świetnie, teraz muszę dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Miałam zapytać Armina, ale on i orientowanie się w sytuacji, to przeciwieństwa, więc zostawiłam go i weszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Nat! Przynajmniej jedna osoba jest na miejscu. -Cześć Nataniel.-blondwłosy chłopak podniósł na mnie oczy znad papierów, które trzymał w dłoni i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Był uroczy. Może jakbym zakochała się w nim, miałabym prostszą sytuacje? Stop. Amber, Melania... W życiu. -Witaj Rufna. Pewnie przyszłaś się zapisać? Tylko, że zapisy przyjmuje Melania, a poszła gdzieś z Iris... -Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. W zasadzie to-zmieszałam się trochę-mógłbyś streścić mi ten wczorajszy apel? Byłam wczoraj trochę rozkojarzona. -Chyba bardzo. Apel trwał prawie godzinę, a ty nic z niego nie wyłapałaś?-spojrzał na mnie z troską i odsunął moje białe loki z twarzy-Coś się stało? -Nie, nic. Wszystko okej. Po prostu słabo wczoraj kontaktowałam. -Ale wiesz, że w razie czego wal do mnie jak w dym? -Pewnie.-odetchnęłam z ulgą, że nie napierał. Akurat Nat nie musiał wiedzieć o moich miłosnych problemach, pomimo że jest moim przyjacielem. Jednak nie zdążył nawet zacząć mówić jak zabrzmiał dzwonek. Ten koleś na górze ewidentnie stroi sobie ze mnie żarty. -To może przesuniemy to na następną przerwę? -Jasne. Wstałam i zrezygnowanym krokiem wyszłam na korytarz. Chwilę później siedziałam już w klasie i wpatrywałam się w krajobraz przez okno. Ktoś usiadł obok, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Pan Farazowski rozwijał swój monolog na nie wiadomo jaki temat, więc tymczasowo miałam spokój. Poczułam jednak jak ktoś musnął me ramie i to raczej nie przypadkowo. Odwróciłam się niechętnie i zobaczyłam...a jakże, Lysandra. Automatycznie zdobiło mi się głupio i szybko opuściłam oczy w zawstydzeniu i wtedy dostrzegłam małą karteczkę leżącą na moim otwartym zeszycie. Rzuciłam okiem na nauczyciela i otworzyłam ją. Pochyłe pismo Lysa było bardzo charakterystyczne. "Dałaś mi odwagę, by patrzeć ludziom w oczy, a teraz sama unikasz mojego wzroku."* Coś w tych słowach sprawiło, że dotarło do mnie co robiłam, bo to nie Lysander chciał "wycofać się" z pocałunku, ale ja. Marzyłam o nim, a gdy to się stało spanikowałam. Dość tego, nie mogę całe życie zachowywać się jak mała, nieśmiała dziewczynka. Córeczka tatusia. Jestem kobietą. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, w te jego hipnotyzujące, różnokolorowe tęczówki i już wiedziałam, że nigdy nie wybiję go sobie z głowy. Szybko nabazgrałam na odwrocie karteczki "Piwnica, po lekcji" i podałam mu ją. Po tym starałam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi i zebrać myśli, żeby przekazać mu to, czego jeszcze nie potrafiłam ubrać w słowa. *znalezione w Internecie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach